preyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blackbox Project
The Blackbox Project is a side quest in Prey (2017). Overview I have found information that Josh Dalton, a designer in the Hardware Labs, had gone missing. I found Josh Dalton dead in the G.U.T.S.. He had a TranScribe presenting evidence of an altercation with his co-worker, Lane Carpenter. A broken Q-Beam was near his corpse. Perhaps the Blackbox tech is involved with high-energy beams. The laser lab in Hardware Labs may provide the answer. Objectives * Find Josh Dalton * Find information on the Blackbox project Walkthrough This Optional Mission can first be obtained by completing the side mission Breach Access to gain entry into the Beams and Waves Lab in the Hardware Labs section. There are two Phantoms here: one in a testing lab on the right that you can use the Q-Beam Testing Console terminal to fire on, and the transformed Lane Carpenter in a locked room on the left. There's also a Josh Dalton's terminal in the far corner with some emails, and Lane Carpenter's terminal by the locked Black Box door - which will start The Blackbox Project side mission. Apparently Lane and Josh were working on something, and Josh Dalton's body deep within G.U.T.S. may hold some answers Locate Josh Dalton Make your way to the G.U.T.S. area and find the security station at the Magnetosphere - and be sure to put a tracker on Josh Dalton - who is not far past the locked door. When you gain access to the sealed door, you'll come to a diverging tunnel. Head towards the Cargo Bay, past the radioactive cargo to where the large pipe and cargo lines curve past a host of Cystoid Nests. After clearing them out, get to the next curve and look back for a spot you can move under the large black pipe before it goes into the next hall. Behind the curving pipe you'll find a small area where the body of Josh Dalton lies with his Q-Beam. Take it, and search his body for the Blackbox Lab Keycard, as well as his Weapon Upgrade Kit and TranScribe audiolog: Sting Operation. Now you can head back to the Hardware Labs the next time you're nearby to open the locked door. Return to Beams and Waves Lab Re-enter Hardware Labs - and take out the new Phantoms and Corrupted Operators that have taken up residence. Clear out the Cystoids around the entrance to Beams & Waves, and watch out for a Weaver lurking in the corridor outside the lab. Inside, use the Keycard you found in G.U.T.S. to gain access to the lab (or use Mimic Matter to get through the broken hatch in the corner) and kill the Phantom Lane Carpenter. From his body, grab the Q-Beam Cell Fabrication Plan and other loot he carries. As for the mysterious Blackbox Project - note the armored Operators lying around, and check the terminal to learn more about the Military Class Operator, and grab the Q-Beam Fabrication Plan also on the terminal. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Side Quests